zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal
PrinceBalto's spoof of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Cast *young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) as Aang *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Katara *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Sokka *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Suki *cub Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five) as Toph Beifong *Manny (Ice Age) as Appa *Scrat (Ice Age) as Momo *Diego (Ice Age) as Prince Zuko *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Uncle Iroh *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Firelord Ozai *Mirage (Aladdin TV series) as Princess Azula *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Admiral Zhao *Steele (Balto) as Long Feng *Shira (Ice Age) as Mai *Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) as Ty Lee *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Hakoda *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Kya *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Gran-Gran *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Pakku *King Louie (The Jungle Book 1967) as King Bumi *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Piandao *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Monk Gyatso *Hyenas (The Lion King) as the Fire Nation soliders *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Yon-Rha *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Yon-Rha's mother *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as young Avatar Roku *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as adult Avatar Roku *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Ta-Min *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as young Firelord Sozin *Scar (The Lion King) as adult Firelord Sozin *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Haru *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Tyro *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Haru's mother *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as the Earth King *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Bosco *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Princess Yue *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Chief Arnook *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) as Hahn Cast Gallery Kit Tod Branch.PNG|young Tod as Aang Beautiful Vixey.PNG|Vixey as Katara Smiling Nick.PNG|Nick Wilde as Sokka Judy enter.PNG|Judy Hopps as Suki Cub_Tigress.jpg|cub Tigress as Toph Beifong Manny ia.JPG|Manny as Appa Scrat'sProfilePic.png|Scrat as Momo 3Diego closeup profile.jpg|Diego as Prince Zuko Mufasa the wise king.PNG|Mufasa as Uncle Iroh Shere Khan devious.PNG|Shere Khan as Firelord Ozai Mirage.png|Mirage as Princess Azula Captain Gutt2.JPG|Captain Gutt as Admiral Zhao Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Long Feng Shira convinced.JPG|Shira as Mai Mammoth_Mutt.JPG|Mammoth Mutt as Ty Lee RobinHood2.JPG|Robin Hood as Hakoda A lovely medieval vixen.JPG|Maid Marian as Kya Vixen.jpg|Vixen as Gran-Gran Fox1AOFW.PNG|Fox as Pakku King Louie throne armrest.PNG|King Louie as King Bumi Bagheera smile.JPG|Bagheera as Piandao Rafiki.png|Rafiki as Monk Gyatso Hyena Clan.JPG|Hyenas as Fire Nation soliders Janja-large.png|Janja as Yon-Rha Shenzi TLK.jpg|Shenzi as Yon-Rha's mother Tigger.jpg|Tigger as young Avatar Roku Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as adult Avatar Roku Sawyer 2.JPG|Sawyer as Ta-Min Kovu future king.JPG|Kovu as young Firelord Sozin Scar TLK.JPG|Scar as adult Firelord Sozin Danny Look.JPG|Danny as Haru Thomas2.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as Tyro Duchess sing.JPG|Duchess as Haru's mother DKAS.JPG|Donkey Kong as the Earth King -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987271-800-600.jpg|Toothless as Bosco Foxy Fox.jpg|Fox as Princess Yue Mr. Fox1.jpg|Mr. Fox as Chief Arnook RabbitKICK.jpg|Rabbit as Hahn Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender spoofs Category:Nickelodeon spoofs Category:TV spoofs Category:Animated TV show spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal Category:Spoofs where Tod is the hero Category:Spoofs where Vixey is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Shere Khan is the villain Category:Spoofs where Mirage is the villain Category:Spoofs where Captain Gutt is the villain Category:Spoofs where Steele is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Spoofs where Diego is the hero Category:Spoofs where Tigress is the heroine